Boys Will Be Boys
by ChryedGuy
Summary: Should Zainab have drafted Christian and Syed to tidy her kitchen?


No copyright infringement intended-characters are the property of the BBC and EastEnders.

Boys Will Be Boys

"I have to take Kamil to the doctor and then do the shopping," Zainab said as she took Syed's elbow and led him toward the hallway. "The kitchen is a mess, and I don't have time to tidy it before tonight."

"Christian, come along," she ordered. Sy shot Christian a bemused look over his mother's shoulder. Christian, eyebrows raised, followed them down the hall. They'd just brought Sy's brother home from babysitting, and had planned to return to the flat. _Well, plans change,_ thought Sy.

"Here," Zainab chirped, handing Sy a broom and passing Christian rubber gloves and a sponge. "There's a list of chores on the table. All right? Good!" She bustled out and they heard the front door open and close.

Her son and future son-in-law exchanged an amused look. "I guess we have our orders," Sy murmured. "Yeah, I think we do," Christian shook his head. "That's your mum for you. Storm the castle. Take no prisoners."

Sy began sweeping as Christian cleaned the cooker. An hour later Sy had just finished mopping. "Ah!" he cried, jumping in startlement. Something wet had splashed across the back of his neck. A familiar giggle broke out behind him.

"Christian!" he cried in mock warning, wet hair dripping down his collar.

Sy turned about and brandished the damp mop like a halberd. His smiling eyes promised grave retribution. "You, Mr Clarke, are in a great deal of trouble."

"Oh no, no. No Sy!" Christian snorted with laughter, backing away.

Sy lunged and Christian dodged, still snickering like a schoolboy. "I surrender!" he gasped.

"Oh no. Like mother like son. No prisoners!" Sy grinned fiercely and lunged again. The mop grazed Christian's shoulder as he leapt aside, leaving a wet spot.

"Touché!" yelled Syed, but he had underestimated his opponent. Christian pivoted and closed on him, taking his fiancé in a fierce bear hug. "Uuuunh!" Sy said as the air was driven from his lungs. He dropped the mop. He was pinned against Christian who grinned down at him triumphantly.

"You're mine now," Christian said. "Do you surrender?"

"If you like," croaked Sy, smiling. Christian loosened his grip to give his boyfriend air. Sy drew a breath. "But I was yours already you great beast," he added, lifting his head to kiss Christian's lips.

The kiss lingered. Sy ran his tongue gently over his lover's upper lip, and, as Sy knew he would, Christian opened his lips. Their mouths melded together; two tongues caressed each other lovingly. Christian groaned and a slight shudder passed through him as Sy's arms closed around his strong back. There was an answering shudder from Syed who pressed himself as close as he could.

How long they stood there together, lost in the kiss and each other, neither man could have said. Eventually their lips parted reluctantly. Their foreheads touched as sea green eyes stared into flecked brown ones. "God I love you," Christian whispered. His right hand came up to trail the backs of his fingers down Sy's cheek. "Likewise," Sy breathed through a beaming grin.

"I want you," the larger man said.

"In my mum's kitchen?" Sy chuckled, raising his brows. "She'd have kittens!"

"A little risk always spices things up." Christian grinned. Hunger glowed through his eyes. Sy's heart fluttered. _I love it when he looks at me that way._

Christian stepped backward, holding onto one of Sy's hands. He reached behind him, pulled a chair out from the dining table, and sat down. He drew Sy in to straddle his lap. "Hello," he said, rubbing the tip of his nose against his boyfriend's.

"Are you a nice man?" Sy asked with innocent eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a very nice man." Christian's grin widened.

"Good," Sy said, and leaned in for another lingering kiss. They held each other, hands caressing in familiar patterns. Christian unbuttoned his fiancé's shirt until he could run his hands over the dusting of dark hair on Sy's chest. Syed groaned into their kiss.

Christian withdrew his lips from Sy's and began kissing his way slowly across his lover's stubbled cheek. Sy's breath became ragged. His eyes closed with a moan as Christian's tongue slowly explored the patterns of his ear.

Sy felt Christian breathe gentle warmth into his ear then inhale strongly, causing a chill. A tiny, lustful cry escaped his throat and a shudder took him, leaving goosebumps on his arms and back. His boyfriend's lips moved against his flesh in the smallest whisper. "I love you."

Christian's tongue meandered slowly from behind his ear, down the side of his neck, and kissed the hollow of his throat. Syed, short of breath, clutched his boyfriend's muscular shoulders and groaned. He could feel the blood pounding in his temples as his erection strained against confinement.

Christian buried his left hand in Sy's hair as he placed kisses across his chest. His tongue traced languid circles on the skin around Sy's right nipple. Syed's fingers spasmed as they dug into his back, and his breath hissed. Without warning Christian's lips locked onto the nipple and he suckled.

Sy's back arched and his head flew back. His inarticulate moans reverberated through Christian's body, stirring his lust and his joy at giving Sy such pleasure. He lost himself in it. His mouth filled with the faint, coppery tang of Sy's nipple. He could feel his own erection throb against his leg.

He ceased suckling with a small kiss, and lifted his head to look into Sy's face. His boyfriend was breathing heavily, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes half open. Pupils dilated with bliss stared into the middle distance. "Chri….stian," he slurred past a half smile as he tried to focus on the beloved face before him.

Christian crushed Sy against him in a hug. Sy whispered in his ear "Love it… when," he paused and swallowed, "you do that."

"I know my gorgeous. And I love making you feel that way," he replied, stroking Sy's hair and holding him close.

He moved his hands up to either side of Syed's face as they leaned apart. Sy's eyes weren't quite tracking and he had a blissed out smile. Christian had never seen anything more beautiful. His joy bubbled out in a laugh and he kissed his gorgeous boy again. The kiss and the play of their tongues brought Sy back into focus somewhat.

Their lips parted, and Sy murmured "No fair Clarkey. Taking advantage of a defenseless nipple." He smiled and raised a brow in reproof.

"As I recall," Christian teased, "once upon a time a certain boy didn't even know his nipples could be sensitive."

"Well, it's a good thing I had you to teach me then, eh?" They exchanged a small kiss and Syed rubbed his nose against Christian's.

Their gazes met, and Sy could see the lust burning behind Christian's green eyes. He could read something else there as well. He grinned. "Yes… please," he said.

Christian stood up slowly with Sy in his arms. Sy wrapped his legs around his fiancé's hips as they smiled at each other. Christian bumped the chair to the side, turned around, and lowered Sy down to sit on the table. He leaned in until Syed lay on his back, and they exchanged another long kiss. Sy's fingers trailed through the short hair on the back of Christian's head as their mouths parted.

Sy unlocked his legs and slid back until he was lying comfortably. Christian began kissing his way down his boyfriend's chin, throat, and chest. He paused to flick his tongue playfully over the familiar nipple. Sy gasped.

_He's amazing_, Christian thought. _I could do this all day. I forget-why do we ever get out of bed?_

He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek down Sy's still-buttoned lower shirt, inhaling the wonderful smell of him. His fingers drew down the zipper of his lover's jeans and delved within.

Sy's erection popped out, leaking at its tip. Christian licked the head before taking it in his mouth. He moved up and down, caressing Sy's cock with his tongue.

"Oh God!" Sy moaned. "Christian!"

Christian knew well what his man liked, and he gave it to him. Sometimes he took Sy deep into his throat just to hear his breath hiss in pleasure. He went on and on, pausing when necessary, drawing it out as long as he could. Sy's left hand found Christian's right, and their fingers locked together.

"I'm close," Sy gasped. As if Christian couldn't tell! He used his mouth and tongue rapidly then, eagerly seeking Sy's orgasm.

"Christian!" Sy screamed as release flooded through him.

_Click. _The front door being unlocked echoed down the hall.

"Ahh!" Sy cried out, sitting up suddenly.

His erection popped from Christian's mouth, spurting the last of his seed into his lover's left eye.

"Mnhhh!" Christian grunted, swallowing as he struggled upright. A hand flew up to wipe his eye.

Sy, alarmed, got a good look at Christian. The look of shock was spoiled somewhat by semen dripping from his left eyebrow onto his cheek.

Sy dissolved into giggles.

Christian stared at him. "You little bastard," he said in amazement, "you came in my eye!" Consternation flowed into amusement as he watched Sy fall into a full-blown fit of laughter. Realising how he must look he snorted in amusement and began to snicker.

"Hello? Syed? Who's there?" Tam's voice came from down the hall.

"Shit! Christian gasped, staggering with laughter. "Sy! Get up!"

But Sy rolled helplessly on the table, arms wrapped 'round his ribs, trying to catch his breath through gales of amusement. His half-mast erection flopped about with every move.

Christian mastered his giggling enough to drag Sy upright and turn both their backs to the door as Tam walked in. They were laughing so hard that tears were squeezed from their eyes.

"Syed? Christian? What's going on?" Tamwar asked cautiously.

"Go 'way Tambo!" Sy managed between convulsive giggles. He fumbled ineffectually at his fly.

Tam's eyes widened. "Okay, I'm backing out now. I never came in. Right. Good."

The door closed. Both men collapsed on the floor, clutching each other in renewed mirth.

"Oh, poor Tam!" Sy croaked after a bit. "We'll have to apo…" he gasped, "apologise."

"Yeah," Christian sighed. He wiped tears and semen from his face. "At least the kitchen is sorted."

They stood up together. "Babe, let's clean up and take ourselves home. What d'you say?"

"All right," Syed replied. "Oh, and Christian?" he said. His fiancé turned to face him.

Sy smiled up at him. "I think I may owe you something when we get home." His grin broadened.

Christian gave him a blinding smile. "Oh yeah? Well what's keeping us then?"

They walked out a few minutes later, hand in hand.

Feedback is most welcome.


End file.
